If she could see
by DarkIceClaws
Summary: Mayura Daidouji is the daughter of a Shinto priest. But despite the fact that she is, she can't see spirits. She also can't hear what Fenrir says. What would happen if she was able to hear and see these things?


**Chapter 1: Awareness**

Cherry blossom colored hair swished behind a teenager's back as she strolled through the windy park. Red curious eyes with no traces of evil lurking within, excitedly scanned the area. Her pale skin softly glowed orange in the late sunset. She wore a typical school uniform that looked very similar to a sailor's uniform. Clasped firmly between her two hands in front of her was a light brown leather school bag.

A little farther out of the park and down the road was a large edifice. This was not an ordinary mansion. It was home to a dectective agency that specialized in paranormal cases. The young adult headed there. She was not going out of her way to ask for a case to be solved. Instead she came for an entirely different reason.

"Hey! Yamino!" She called out excitedly as she made her way towards the door.

What seemed like a a split second the door was answered by a person a little taller than her. Short pine-green hair was tied up in a ponytail. Golden rays of light were reflected by the glasses that covered his sky blue eyes. His attire was a deep blue formal suit. Upon his face a warm smile.

"Welcome miss Mayura." Yamino said as he let her in the house.  
_

The two ended up at the office at the top of the stairs. A young child somewhere around the age of six was sitting in an arm chair behind a desk. Behind the desk was a window that stretched over most of the wall. Orange light filtered though the panes and onto the top of the desk. A boy sat there unamused. He leaned his head on his own fist and made it more obvious that he was indeed bored. Mayura sat on the couch with Fenrir while Yamino stood by the pondering youth.

Two light brown pieces of hair that curved over the rest stood out from the rest. His deep green eyes were wise and knowing. He wore a dark chocolate brown coat over his white long sleeved shirt. The shorts he wore were also the same color of his coat. Same would apply for his boots.

"Did any new clients drop by Loki?" Mayura cheerfully asked.

"No." Loki simply responded as he moved his fist away from his face and started to pet Ecchan on the desk. Ecchan cutely repeated 'mnyow' as he did.

"What are you doing?" She said gesturing to his hand that he was using to pet Ecchan. Since Mayura could not see Ecchan it was only natural that she was curious.

"Oh uh- nothing." He replied akwardly remebering that Mayura could not see nor hear Ecchan.

"Okay." Mayura said feeling left out.

There would always be a time where everyone would get something that she wouldn't. It felt as if her friends were always hiding or keeping something a secret. Inside she felt a bit abandonded. No one else she knew were kept in the dark from things like this. Loneliness tugged at her heart as she remebered all the times Loki would tell her to stay back or the other times where he would refuse to tag along with her. She felt horrible inside.

"I have to go. I just remembered that I have some chores to finish." She frantically managed to say. At the same time she walked backwards out the door. She resumed walking normally when she reached the steps. Once she reached the front door she ran out. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Emotion was unable to be seen on Loki's face as he watched her run farther away from his home and towards her own.  
_

Moonlight illuminated a shrine while casting shadows behind it. Spring breezes were dancing with the trees. Fallen cherry blossoms played at the bottom of their roots. An open window's curtains were joining the rhythm to the dancers outside. Zephyrs tugged at Mayura's pink flowing hair. Tears were drying up and were no longer trickling down her cheeks as before. Melancholy however, was still lingering in the air around her.

Mayura's arms were resting on the cold window sill as she kept watching the countless stars in the skies twinkle. Her mind was still distracted as she was pondering about before. It was true that Loki cared for her as a friend but, it always seemed like he had secrets he wouldn't or probably couldn't tell. All that mattered was she needed to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

**(A/N Yes just like the chapter title says [oh the irony] I am indeed aware that this is an extremely short chapter IMO. The next chapter will be longer so no worries. This is based off of the anime Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. No I do not own this anime/manga Please Review. Bye for now.)**


End file.
